


The Blonde Bobs

by punkcupid



Series: The Children Series [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, but kids can kinda suck, hey i love kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcupid/pseuds/punkcupid
Summary: Being the parent of a toddler and having long hair sucks. Taako could give first hand experience of that.Despite Gabrielle-Raven being easy to put to bed, always obedient, and just an overall sweetheart, she loved pulling on things. She would pull her feathered blanket all over the house, pull on the curtains, and especially loved pulling on papa’s hair.





	The Blonde Bobs

Being the parent of a toddler and having long hair sucks. Taako could give first hand experience of that.

 

Despite Gabrielle-Raven being easy to put to bed, always obedient, and just an overall sweetheart, she loved pulling on things. She would pull her feathered blanket all over the house, pull on the curtains, and especially loved pulling on papa’s hair.

 

Kravitz found it hilarious. His dreads were almost always up in a bun, so he had no worries when it came to his daughter’s habit. Taako however almost always let his hair down or in a braid, making it perfect for his little girl to pull. Whether he was cooking, practicing magic, or sleeping, you could count on the child to pull his hair.

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m going bald,” Taako lamented, as he laid in bed with his husband. 

 

“Last I checked, elves can’t go bald, dearest.”

 

The elf placed his arm over his forehead dramatically. “I’ll be the first if Gabs doesn’t stop pulling my hair. It hurts like a motherfucker.”

 

Kravitz rolled over to face Taako. “What have we said about swearing? You’re a father now, you need to be a good example.”

 

“Motherforker then.”

 

“Not much better.”

 

“You get the point!” Taako slammed his arms into the bed dramatically, making his husband chuckle.

 

“You could always just cut your hair. Join the other PTA parents in their bob lifestyle,” Kravitz shrugged.

 

A scoff. “And ruin my precious locks? Not in a million years.”

 

With a sigh, Kravitz wrapped his arm around his husband. “Your loss. G’night dove.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

\---

 

Kravitz usually handled the grocery shopping. But Taako was planning a magnificent dinner tonight and didn’t want his husband getting in the way. And, he had an extra errand to run.

 

Taako stepped into the salon, letting the smells of hairspray and soaps overcome him. “Hello? I’m here for a haircut--”

 

Instantly, a half-orc woman came barrelling out of the back. “My god! You’re Taako! Y’know--”

 

“From TV, yeah I know. I need a haircut before my little girl makes me the first bald elf.”

 

The stylist grinned. “Absolutely! Anything for my favorite star!”

 

The elf was seated in the plush salon seats, wrapped in a cloak and all. “So what kind of style do you want?”

 

“I want to look like a PTA mom.”

 

“I gotcha.”

 

\---

 

Taako carried the paper bags into his home with confidence. His haircut swayed around his chin, perfectly out of place. Setting the bags on the counter, he placed a hand on his hip! “Guess who’s back?”

 

Something crashed upstairs, immediately followed by a little girl with a blanket. She smiled wide until she saw her papa. “Where’s papa?”

 

Tears came to Gabby-Ray’s eyes, soon followed by sobs. Taako stood there in shock, just long enough for Kravitz to rush in. “Taako what’s going--”

 

Kravitz saw his husband’s haircut and the sobbing child, immediately making the connection. He kneeled down and put Gabrielle in his lap. “Gabs, that’s papa right there.”

 

“No! Papa has long, pretty hair!” Gabby pulled her blanket closer, wiping her tears with it.

 

Only now did Taako make the connection. “Baby doll, it’s me. Don’t worry, papa’s right here.”

 

Gabby just tucked her head into Kravitz’s shoulder, ignoring the elf.

 

“Oh sh-- shoot, sweet flips, my little nugget.”

 

Gabrielle curiously raised her head as the lullaby was sung. Kravitz, despite having an upset four year old in his lap, has holding back laughter. “Hot stunts, cool nights, are those ice robots?”

 

A smile spread across the toddler’s face. “Oh dunk!” Clambering out of Kravitz’s lap, Gabrielle jumped onto Taako, putting her hands in his hair. “Papa got a haircut!”

 

Taako laughed in relief. “Yes, good job pumpkin!” Taako pat his daughter’s tiny curls. “Now, wanna help papa put away the groceries?”

 

Gabrielle tilted her head curiously. “Isn’t that daddy’s job?”

 

Taako held back a laugh. “You’re right! Let’s let daddy do that, and we’ll go paint our nails.”

 

The little girl jumped off Taako’s lap to pat her father’s shoulder. “You put away groceries,” she ordered.

 

With mock offence, Kravitz put a hand on his chest. But, he did stand up and begin putting the groceries away, not before kissing his husband’s forehead. “It looks lovely, darling.”

 

Taako puffed his hair. “I know, bubula.”

 

With that, Taako and Gabby ran upstairs to relax, while Kravitz simply smiled and did a little extra work for his family.

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I listened to taz, I was playing with a bunch of kids, one of whom kept tugging on my hoodie and clothes. This one's for you kiddo
> 
> Annnywayssss, comments (positive OR negative) and kudos are greatly appreciated! If you have suggestions for future fics, please send 'em my way!
> 
> Tumblr: musidoodle.tumblr.com
> 
> (if you get either of the references i tucked into this fic, take a cookie)


End file.
